<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vengeance for the Death of Charles Vane by Winter_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716570">Vengeance for the Death of Charles Vane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Girl/pseuds/Winter_Girl'>Winter_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Freedom, Memories, Remembrance, vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Girl/pseuds/Winter_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings following the death of Charles Vane and what the world means without him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vengeance for the Death of Charles Vane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when I was having a dark day, only recently watched Black Sails for the first time and it shook me. I wanted to channel my dreariness into something creative, so this happened. <br/>If you don't like Rackham then just pretend someone else is thinking/writing these things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vengeance for the death of Charles Vane... Vengeance for the unspeakable pit of hollowness he left in his wake. Vengeance for the life he gave to start the war that freed us all.</p><p> </p><p>And yet... what vengeance, what<em> victory</em> could ever replace a man like Charles Vane?</p><p>What is lost is lost and only memories remain. Yes, memories of blood and destruction, memories of violence and pain, this is true.</p><p>But more than that there are memories of triumph over unimaginable odds. There are memories of friendship, of loyalty beyond reason, of devotion to a cause far greater than ourselves. Memories of freedom... a freedom hard won and hard kept. Memories of adventure, of hard work and just rewards.</p><p>Memories of Charles Vane.</p><p> </p><p>So in the end when all is quiet once more, when the smoke from canon fire has settled, when even the acrid smell of war has faded and all we have to comfort us is victory... That is when the emptiness beckons. The realization dawns that he will never share in this, he will never see it, and we will never see him again. It is true that his legacy will live on and future generations will bask in the afterglow of his life and his sacrifice, but for those of us who called him <strong>friend</strong> this is indeed a small comfort.</p><p> </p><p>So we go into this new world a little less than what we were yesterday. A little colder and a little more alone. Because if the death of Charles Vane is what we need in order to do what needs to be done, then we are the ones who are less, not he... we are the ones who are lost.</p><p> </p><p>Yes.</p><p>Vengeance for the death of Charles Vane, for what was and what now can never be. For a future deprived of him... despite of him.</p><p> </p><p>Vengeance for the death of Charles Vane because what else in this world is there?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,<br/>Do not go gentle into that good night,<br/>Rage, rage against the dying of the light!<br/>*Dylan Thomas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>